Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures
Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures is the second video game in the ''Cars'' series. It was released exclusively for the PC on June 6, 2006, the same day as Cars: The Video Game, and three days prior to the release of Cars, despite both games taking place after the film. Unlike other Cars video games, Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures has no main storyline, and instead has a variety of minigames for players to experience, which can be completed in any order, with the exception of Chopper-Hopper, which is unlocked after all ten other games are played at least once. Gameplay Activities There are ten different activities featured in Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, all of which take the player to a different type of minigame. These minigames each have a different goal, whether it be dancing with Ramone, or filling up customers with gas. Each activity has a separate set of records for the player to set. If the player beats their fastest time in an activity, they will unlock a new paint job for Lightning McQueen. Legends Race Legends Races are races against certain characters, each one harder than the last. In order to unlock each one, all activies must be completed, and the Legends Races are unlocked in a linear progression. Like in the activities, records are kept of players' fastest times. Lightning McQueen's Racing HQ Player records and unlockable information can be found here. Options Various options can be modified here, such as music and audio settings. High Scores A log of the player's high scores is kept here, including the best times for activities, as well as best times for legends races. Players Player information can be modified here. Customize Car Lightning McQueen has several different unlockable paint jobs. To unlock one, the player must beat their fastest time in an activity. The unlocking criteria for each paint job is as follows: Movies There are four short clips from Cars to unlock, along with the credits of the game, which are unlocked by default. The unlocking criteria for each movie is as follows: Characters LightningRSA.jpg|Lightning McQueen MaterRSA.jpg|Tow Mater DocRSA.jpg|Doc Hudson RamoneRSA.jpg|Ramone SheriffRSA.jpg|Sheriff LuigiRSA.jpg|Luigi GuidoRSA.jpg|Guido ChickRSA.JPG|Chick Hicks (does not speak) FloRSA.jpg|Flo SargeRSA.jpg|Sarge LizzieRSA.jpg|Lizzie Tractor.jpg|Tractors MackRSA.jpg|Mack (not named) BoostRSA.jpg|Boost DJRSA.jpg|DJ (not named) WingoRSA.jpg|Wingo SnotRodRSA.jpg|Snot Rod (not named) TommyJoeRSA.JPG|Tommy Joe LewisRSA.JPG|Lewis JuddRSA.JPG|Judd CletusRSA.JPG|Cletus BufordRSA.JPG|Buford ZekeRSA.JPG|Zeke Rotor Turbosky.JPG|Rotor Turbosky (not named) Activities Default activites *Hip-Hop it up *Fill 'Er Up *Doc's Tune up *Sarge's Boot Camp *Drive-in And Out *Luigi's Fantastico Fun! *Radiator Springs Curios *Tow the Line *Tractor Roundup *Speed Trap Unlockable activities *Chopper-Hopper (unlocked by clearing all ten of the default activities) Legends Races To unlock a legends race, the player must win the corresponding minigame, and must have completed the previous legends race. #Chick Hicks #Doc Hudson #Sheriff #Ramone #Sarge #Mater #Luigi #Flo #Lizzie #Tractor Cheat Codes *Unlock all movies - movie *Unlock all photos - photo *Unlock all paint jobs - paint *Unlock all legends races - ladder *Show gear shifting - shift *Unlock Chopper-Hopper - TRGTEXC Cast *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Corey Burton as Doc Hudson *Jerry DeCapua *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Bill Farmer *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *E.J. Holowicki (credited as EJ Holowicki) as DJ *David Jeremiah *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Joel McCrary *Nolan North *Adrian Ochoa as Wingo *Steve Purcell as the Tractors *Guido Quaroni as Guido *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Jonas Rivera as Boost *Lou Romano as Snot Rod *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *James Patrick Stuart *Michael Wallis as Sheriff References to other media *''Cars: Many of the characters and locations that debuted in this film make appearances. *Cars: The Video Game: All six of Mater's cousins that debuted in this game return. Additionally, many models and textures are reused, including ones for characters. Many of the minigames are similar to those found in the DS version of ''Cars: The Video Game. Most of the music from Cars: The Video Game, such as Free Ride, C'mon Let's Go, and Rock This Town,'' also return. Names in other languages *Russian: ''Тачки: Весёлые гонки (transcription: Tachky: Veselie gonky, meaning: Cars: The Funny Racing) Staff : Main article: Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures/Staff Gallery : Main article: Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures/Gallery Trivia *This is the first game that doesn't have an open world. *This game marks the first time Rotor Turbosky speaks. pl:Przygody w Chłodnicy Górskiej Category:Video Games Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures